Inheritance cycle - Majora's mask
by mythsmythos2000
Summary: Summary: In a last attempt to save itself, Majora's mask teleports itself to Alagaësia, leaving behind a false copy of itself. Who will claim the right to be helped with the war? The Varden or the Empire? Or will Majora simply call down the moon to destroy everything again? Read and find out. K because of fighting.


**Author's note: in this story, Majora is actually a God that has been trapped into the mask by the 3 goddesses of Hyrule as well as the goddess of time after he went mad because of the mortals shunning him (back when gods walked among mortals) because he had created death. Majora is also the God of destruction. He doesn't use his full God powers because he sees the people of Termina as weaklings, unworthy of seeing his true power. This arrogance is what caused his defeat by Link. Majora will land sometime during the second battle of the burning plains in the Eldest book.**

**(Bold with brackets) = Author's note.**

**Bold without brackets = Majora speaking in anyone's POV except Majora's POV.**

_Italic = Dragonrider/Dragon's thoughts to each other or two people talking through their minds_

**Disclaimer: I do not own inheritance cycle or legend of zelda: Majora's mask, they belong to their rightful owners.**

Chapter 1: arrival in Alagaësia

Majora's POV

Pain..

The pain of being defeated…

Unbearable….

Unthinkable…

Me, the great god Majora… Defeated by a puny mortal…

With the last ounce of my strength, I transport myself to a different dimension, leaving behind a false copy of me in my wake.

With the world now going dark, knowing I was going into a healing sleep, I took in where I was. A huge, smoking plain was seen. Soldiers against soldiers, and, just below the clouds, two dragons and the elves** (I think Murtaugh looks like an elf in Eldest. It doesn't say.)**that were riding them were looking down at me. The dragon on my left was a deep, crimson red, a colour that will soon cover the earth once I wake. The dragon on my right was a sapphire blue, the colour of a starless sky, one that will soon have the moon falling down from it.

Both dragons and dragonriders looked at me for a second, then descent to catch me quickly. Poor, stupid fools. I only "help" people for my own selfish ends. Hehehe…It's gonna be fun messing with these mortal fools. Then my vision goes completely dark, and I black out.

Eragon's POV:

_Saphira. Dive. NOW._

_What is that object that fell from the sky?_

_I have no idea, but it must be powerful for something like that to happen_

We were just battling the enemy dragonrider before something had gone wrong with the weather. The clouds had begun to darken, like storm clouds. Then, they started converging into a single spot, which then abruptly opened and…something fell out of it. I couldn't see exactly what it was, even with my elf vision. But Saphira could. It looked like some sort of heart-shaped object, with spikes sticking out of it and golden eyes on the two sides of the heart. That's all I got before it went out of my vision.

As Saphira dives down, the enemy dragonrider takes the opportunity to attack with my distraction.

Saphira roars a jet of blue fire that distracts the dragonrider before he can finish the spell, giving us a head start on getting the object. As I near it, I start to see some more of it's details. There are many lines that curve around the eyes of the object, which I now realise is a mask. The paint is also faded, giving it an ancient appearance with the lines. But it looked different from when it fell.

It's spikes are dull grey, instead of gold like I first thought it was. The eyes are now more of a dull yellow rather than gold, and I suddenly thought of something akin to a sleeping Shurikan. Harmless or harmless-looking when asleep, but extremely deadly when awake. Why this mask seemed to be able to cause so much destruction beats me. It's just a gut feeling.

I manage to catch it, and I feel a shot of tiredness run through me as my wards deflect the enemy dragonrider's spell trying to wretch it from my grasp. I send a spell at him to distract him, getting ready to throw the mask at Arya.

_Saphira, distract him!_

I connect with Arya, who was busy fighting, but she doesn't stop, even after she allows me into her mind.

_What is it Eragon? I'm busy._

_I'm holding the mask that fell from the sky! I'm throwing it to you before the other dragonrider gets his hands on it._

_Quick, throw it!_

As Saphira breaths another torrent of flame at the crimson dragon, I throw the mask at Arya, who nimbly caught it in one hand, slipped it into her shirt, and kept on fighting. Then I turned to the enemy dragonrider, and the battle went on.

**(I'm gonna skip this scene now. You all know what happens. This continues like it did in the book.)**

Arya's POV:

I almost can't believe it. Eragon is the son of Morzan, the first and last of the forsworn. After having told him that nobody thinks him evil, as he is not his brother or father, I take out the mask that had fallen from the sky and place it on the table.

"Well? What are we going to do about this now?"

"It seems to be an ancient mask, possibly representing a God, but no dwarf gods have a face like this one. None." Said Orik

"Well, either way, it fell from the sky, so it should have some sort of power." Orrin responded, and reached out to get it.

"Stop!" I said, stopping him from getting it.

"We don't know what it is or if it is harmful or not. Do not put it on. It is safe to touch though. Both Eragon and I touched it without trouble."

"Hey, it doesn't look harmful now, does it."

"No, but we both know looks can be deceiving."

Orrin still reached out for it, and slammed it onto his face before anyone could stop him. Not even Elva.

"Well…I certainly don't feel anything new."

"Hmmm."

"Maybe It's out of energy, and it's dormant while it recharges its energy." Said Eragon

I gave him a 'really' look.

"Hey, when it came out of the clouds, its eyes were bright gold instead of dull yellow, and the spikes were gold instead of grey."

Suspicious, I incanted a spell that shows me how it looked like when it was new.

Before our eyes, the mask's eyes and spikes became bright gold, and it also gave off an aura of power, the likes of which I have never seen before.

"Well, it seems we have a mystery here!"

We all jumped, turning to the voice which turned out to be the witch Angela.

"What? Can't I express my opinion?"

"Do you know what it is?"

Her face became a scowl"No, for some reason, I don't. Something much more powerful than me is blocking it, even if whatever is blocking is…Dormant."

"Well, what should we do with it in the meantime?"

Everyone thought long and hard on this.

Finally, Eragon said, picking up the mask"Angela, will you guard this for us and try to awaken the dormant thing? We're too busy on other matters to try to wake it now."

Angela smiled and said"I shall try do as you say, Eragon. I swear it on the ancient language."

"Great thanks"

As Angela went outside, clutching the mask in her arms, studying it intently, we went back to our plans. As Eragon walked out with Roran.

**(Another scene skip. This is a week after this scene, when Eragon has just come back from his journey back from Helgrind. At least I think so. The book never says the days gone by.)**

Angela's POV:

What was Eragon thinking, staying behind in the empire, just to save the life of a murderer ad a traitor!

"Hey Angela, have you figured out the mask yet?"

"No Eragon. I have only discovered that it is somehow sentient. I once tried to invade its mind, because I couldn't think of anything else, and was shut out by mental barriers so powerful they could easily rival Galbatorix's."

"Really? Did you manage to glimpse anything before you were shut out?"

"No, the barriers were already there, and they felt they had been there for quite a while."

"Oh…Have you tired any spells?"

"Yes, and nothing seems to work on it."

"How about using brute force? Sometimes that works."

"…No. I haven't tried that."

"Well, we might as well try."

I led him to my tent, past all the medical herbs and tools, to where the mask was. "Well, here goes." I took out Tinkledeath, and swung it on the mask, hard.

The blade bounced off.

I stood there, mouth open in shock. Nothing, NOTHING in the world was able to withstand the might of my blade except for the sheath. It could cleave straight through anything, and yet, here is something that was not even SCRATCHED by Tinkledeath.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Said Eragon.

"No, my blade is powerful enough to be able to cleave through almost any material unobstructed. The only thing that can contain it without being sliced is the sheath. This shouldn't be possible."

"Well, it certainly is possible. Maybe it's covered with the same material as the sheath."

"No, the sheath is made out of a material found only at the very depths of the earth. And this mask fell from the sky. It wasn't shot out of the earth."

At that moment, the mask started to shine, the yellow on it's eyes and the now yellow spikes getting brighter and brighter.

"What's happening?" Shouted Eragon, over the bright light.

"I don't know."

Suddenly, there was a guttural ROAR from outside, and the tent was ripped off it's pegs, flying free in the wind.

It was revealed to be Saphira, who had probably seen something amiss through Eragon and had come to the rescue.

Before Saphira could do anything, the weather changed. Huge tendrils of lighting converged around the camp, focusing themselves on the mask, eyes now a bright gold.

The mask then started to glow a purple hue, and it seemed as the very power in the air had been compressed into the very spot that the mask was on. With a resounding BOOM, there was a shockwave of pure, literal energy that was sent out from the mask, and every herb I had stocked up suddenly grew out and rooted itself to the ground, and the grass that was around it went back to a bright, healthy green rather that the trampled looking mud that was everywhere. I felt so much energy in my system, I think I'm going to burst apart.

Then, suddenly, everything was quiet again. Every soldier was looking at us, as well as Saphira. And I could see in the distance Nasuada, Orrin, Orik, Arya and Elva hurrying over to us with their bodyguards. While Eragon was touching something on the level of his belt

I turned my eyes on the mask, which was now as Arya's spell had show it to be. Eyes glowing golden and golden spikes instead of grey spikes, surrounded by the aura of power, as well as the aura of imminent destruction.

Then the others arrived.

Majora's POV.

I awoke with a woman looking down at me, with a scrutinising glare. Then I felt her trying to intruded into my mind. I didn't even bother blocking her, knowing that my mental barriers can't be broken by any means. I'm a god, and my mental barriers cannot be broken. If I did let you inside my mind, it's probably to trick you or ward you away by shoving in your face the worst memories of my immortal life.

I clearly heard them talking. Now to decide who is easiest to manipulate.

Not the woman staring at me, I can sense her suspicion.

The dwarf would probably insist on using my powers by carving statues of other Gods or something else that isn't suited to my godly status. Definitely no.

The king, possibly, I can sense he wants some more control over…The "Varden," whatever they are.

The black woman **(Not intending to sound racist)** will only want to end this…War that they're in quickly. But I love a good, hard war, specially when I'll be messing with it, so definitely no.

The six-year-old child is a large opportunity, with their naive personalities, just like Skull kid. But she seems to know everybody's emotions, except for the ones of the woman who was looking at me. So she will just be suspicious too, or at least be extremely cautious. I guess not.

The female elf will probably be as suspicious as the woman that was looking at me. No.

That leaves the male elf. I can sense his frustrations, and his goals. He's perfect. The only problem would be that I can see some sort of bond with the sapphire blue dragon and him, like they are two and one at the same time. It's the best I can do right now. Hopefully, the dragon isn't suspicious.

I might as well try to control one of them if none of them cooperate. I'll have to be careful to not step out of line. I can only use them, that's for sure, they're the leaders. I always loved manipulating leaders into turning onto their own soldiers, leading them to their deaths or joining the dark side. The female elf seems to be the best case if I need to forcibly control one of them.

Then the king starts reaching for me. I let him pick me up, but the female elf stops him.

"Stop, that can be dangerous. We don't know what it can do now."

"Oh, come on. There's nothing harmful in testing it out now. Just ask the witch-child if it will be dangerous."

"Elva, what do you say?"

"…Nothing painful will happen, but I can assure you something will eventually happen, just not painful."

"…Okay Orrin, try putting it on."

The king, "Orrin" put me on, and, in that very second I instantly get a rush of memories. His entire life is spread out before me, without anyone being the wiser…I guess I'll try later. He seems more oriented into ending the war quickly rather that getting control of the Varden. Well, apparently the female elf is Arya, the black woman is Nasuada, the male elf is Eragon, the sapphire dragon is Saphira, the dwarf is Orik and the child is Elva. Hmm…Strange names. The irony of the male elf's name is funny though.

"Well, nothing's happening." Said Orrin

"Maybe only a certain person can wield…Whatever power this mask has." Says the dwarf. Not far off, I only bestow my powers upon who I choose.

The Arya reaches out for me. She plucks me from Orrin's grasp and puts me on her face. The rush of memories seems…familiar. But she's an elf from this world, not a hylian or a Terminian. Nonetheless, her mind seems similar to the minds of my sisters. Flowing with energy, and yet, if anyone managed to get past it's barriers, they would be reduced to madness. The…Ancient language as they call it is also laid out before me. Maybe I can use one of the spells to break my prison.

Then Nasuada puts me on. Again, the rush of memories comes, but it seems she does have some sort of grudge against the king of… Alagaësia. Weird name. I can manipulate her into doing what I wish when pressing the right buttons.

Then Orik tried me on as Nasuada passed me to him. His memories aren't that…complex than the others. It seems he is now the chief of his clan, of which Eragon is also in. He's also aspiring to be king too. I'll consider manipulating him if he becomes king.

Angela and Elva both decline in trying me on. Too bad. They would've made amazing puppets.

Then the male elf tries me on. His memories are the memories of two, not one. I also see the life of his dragon. Hmmm…His and the dragon's souls are one, yet they are two separate minds and bodies. I can also manipulate her into doing my bidding. Without hesitation, I stick to his face, since I chose him to be my new…puppet.

_Hello, Eragon._

Eragon's POV.

As soon as I put the mask on, I heard I voice in my head. This voice was not Saphira's or anyone else's and it had this echoing quality that spoke of large amounts of power at the voice's command, enough power to topple Galbatorix himself from his throne with a wave of a hand.

**_Hello, Eragon._**

"Whoa, what the!"

"What is it Eragon?"

"Something spoke in my mind."

"WHAT! Is the mask speaking to you?"

"It think so."

I subconsciously let go of the mask, yet it does not fall back onto my hands. It stays stuck to my face, and, strangely enough, I can see everything clearly as if I'm not wearing a mask at all.

_Who are you?_ asked Saphira, who was getting protective.

**_I am Majora, the being who inhabits this mask. I will bestow my powers onto who I deem worthy to wield them. I can resurrect the dead, grant your heart's most deepest wishes, and even model the entire world like a ball of clay._**

_WHAT? You chose me as worthy?_

**_Yes. You seemed more likely to not succumb to the influence that my power has. It usually makes the person go mad with power, which eventually leads to his or her's demise. My power is not good or evil. It depends upon the use._** **(He's not including the fact that he himself manipulates the wearer into doing the bad stuff)**

"Eragon? Eragooon?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you staring blankly ahead?" Asks Arya

"The…Being that is inhibiting the mask is speaking to me in my mind.

"What!" Shouted Nasuada

"What does it want?"

"Apparently, the being will bestow his powers on who he deems worthy to wield them."

To this, Orrin went red with anger. "WHY DIDN'T HE CHOOSE ME? I'M THE KING." He shouted

**"Because you were bent on controlling the Varden. That's why."** The mask spoke. To everyone's shock.

"He can speak?"

**"Of course I can speak, daft fool. You can't expect someone with as much power as me to just communicate through someone else."**

"Well, why didn't you choose me to wield your power?"

**"I already said why. Eragon also seemed to be the one that wouldn't succumb to madness. My power is so powerful, it will make almost any person go mad with it."**

"Hmmph. What kind of power are we talking about, anyway?"

**"The power to grant your most deepest wishes, the power to resurrect the dead, the power to model the entire world like a ball of clay, the power of a GOD."**

"Hmph. I doubt it."

**_"Oh, you won't, mortal, you won't."_**

**Author's note: Finally finished rewriting it. Also, Majora will be eventually break out of his prison (the mask), but before he does, Majora will be…swapped around between the Empire and the Varden quite some times. Read and review.**


End file.
